Hybrid electrically variable powertrains include an engine, and a transmission that receives power flow from the engine and from one or more motor/generators. Hybrid electrically variable transmissions have a differential gear set, with power from the engine and power from the motor/generator flowing through different members of the differential gear set. Hybrid electrically variable transmissions may include torque-transmitting mechanisms controllable in various engagement schemes to offer a combination of operating modes, including both electrically variable ranges and fixed gear ratios. The electrically variable ranges typically provide smooth operation while the fixed gear ratios provide maximum torque performance and maximum fuel economy under certain conditions such as continuous highway cruising. Fixed gear ratios typically provide excellent transmission output torque and vehicle acceleration by coupling the motor/generators and the engine directly together. However, operation in the first fixed gear ratio typically has a lower limit corresponding with engine idle speed and a low output torque corresponding with the low engine speed. By contrast, launching in an electrically variable mode usually requires that one motor/generator provide the engine reaction torque, and it is thus not able to contribute to the maximum torque towards output torque in comparison to a direct coupling between that motor and the output.